


Scoobies Group Chat

by TanithClaraComet_BillPip



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Group chat, Multi, tags updated later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithClaraComet_BillPip/pseuds/TanithClaraComet_BillPip
Summary: What if the Scoobies had a groupchat?
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Angel, Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg, Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles, Ted Buchanan/Joyce Summers, Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 7





	Scoobies Group Chat

Groupchat members: Alexander Harris, Jesse McNally, Willow Rosenberg

Willow: "Maybe at school, since we both, uh... go there"?  
Xander: I know, I know.  
Xander: Reckon we can add her to the chat?  
Willow: We barely know her. Plus, she was hanging with Cordelia.  
Xander: Corrupted by Queen C already?  
Willow: Tell me about it.  
Xander: Hey, she left something! An excuse to talk to her, here we come!  
Willow: What is it?  
Xander: uh  
Xander: a stake?  
Willow: ...ok?  
Xander: WILL DID U HEAR ABOUT THE BODY  
Willow: the what? also, I was there when Cordelia told us.  
Xander: THE BODY. and told Buffy. we were just tag-alongs.  
Willow: cut the capitals, Xander. slow down. what happened?  
Xander: I don't know.  
Xander: BUT  
Xander: a body, in Sunnydale, the land of the boringness.  
Willow: I feel like you're missing the whole dead body principle here.  
Jesse: that he is.  
Jesse: but come on, Will, isn't it exciting?  
Willow: I don't know. a little, maybe?  
Xander: the heck did I just hear?  
Jesse: what?  
Xander: new girl + British guy talking about vampires and Buffy being the Slayer + British being the Watcher?  
Jesse: in theory, those are words. in reality? dude, what's going on?  
Xander: idk, man.  
Willow: guys? she's giving me dating advice. she seems nice.  
Willow: ok, she's talking about how "tomorrow I might be dead". less nice.  
Jesse: Cordy just turned me down. gotta love her.  
Xander: dude, you do love her.   
Jesse: true. new girl update?  
Xander: she gave Will dating advice, mentioned how tomorrow she might be dead, and left.  
Jesse: huh.  
Willow: some cute guy's talking to me! to me! I'm gonna go outside with him!!!!  
Xander: hey, nice! see ya Will!  
Jesse: cool, nice one Will.  
Jesse: huh, girl's talking to me. later, suckers.  
Xander: JESSE  
Xander: WHERE DID WILLOW GO  
Xander: JESSE  
Xander: THIS IS ERGENT  
Xander: BUFFY SAYS SHE'S IN DANGER  
Jesse: dude, idk. she'll be fine, she's Willow. danger wouldn't approach her even it needed homework help.  
Willow: Jesse, get out of here. Xander, help!!!  
Jesse: Xander, man, help us, they're vampires!  
Xander: what the heck's happening?  
Willow: we don't know, that's kind of the problem.  
Jesse: dude, they're vampires.  
Xander: we know.  
Jesse: VAMPIRES.  
Xander: I think you're getting a little hung up on the whole vampire principal.  
Willow: Hey, where's Buffy?


End file.
